Revelations
by Mortuus Mysterium
Summary: How much knowledge can the mind support before it starts to crack? How many forbidden secrets? How many lies? As Dipper's mind slowly begins to fragment, the people of Gravity Falls learn that some things are better left buried. ::: Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

**Hello people of ****fan fiction! As you probably already knew, my name is Mortuus Mysterium! Just a little author's note, this story takes place in between Northwest Mansion Mystery and Not What He Seems (so NWHS doesn't occur the day after NMM) Please enjoy, as this is my first fan fiction. This story is based on my wild imagination wondering, hey, what if there was a portal in the bunker that Dipper found in the forest. Then of course, there is the whole, "learning secrets that should've been left secret then going insane" biz... I gladly except reviews of all sorts, especially constructive criticism on my writing, as this is my first fan fiction...**

**I've talked for long enough, so without further ado...**

* * *

Dipper scribbled furiously into his personal notebook as he walked along the forest path. He muttered to himself angrily when he realized that he misspelled a word before scratching it out. As he continued to write, his mutterings became more and more frantic.

_Whispers. They whispered to him. The whispers, they taunted him._

Every time he took a step, a jolt of pain would shock him from his bandaged arms. Wincing, Dipper forged onwards, deeper into the forest. He stopped when he realized he reached his destination, an old tree that looked just like the surrounding ones. Only this one was different. His bagged eyes gazed upwards as he aimed his slingshot at a specific branch. When he released the stone, it expertly hit its mark dead on. For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly, the tree and a circular area of land around it started to sink into the ground. Once it had finished descending, a door appeared in the side of the tree. Wooden planks then projected out of the walls of the hole to form a stair case that led to the entrance.

_Whispered to him were secrets. Secrets that maddened him._

As Dipper descended the staircase, his mutterings grew in volume. He dodged the booby traps without breaking a beat. He went through the decontamination chamber without pausing. His gaunt expression didn't waver when he passed the cryo-stasis tube that contained the shape shifter in the shape of Dipper himself, screaming in sheer, unadulterated agony. Deeper into the bunker he went and with each step he took, another facet of his mind cracked.

_Whispered to him were promises. Promises laced in lies._

Throughout the complex, Dipper had discovered old rooms. In these various chambers, he found work stations, machines, and papers. The papers were especially intriguing to Dipper. A variety of sketches and drawings also occupied the space of some of these notes. To any other person, they would seem to just be a sequence of random numbers, letters, and symbols, but Dipper saw a pattern. Going through the papers, he learned secrets that made his mind reel, he saw things that would drive anyone else mad...

Dipper saw that the pattern could be seen even in the pages of the Journal. Secrets that were hidden before now stared at Dipper so plainly, he wondered how he could have missed them before.

He tried showing the pattern to others, but all they gave him were strange and worried looks. Even Mabel, his own sister, asked if he was okay when he tried to tell her. It was no matter though, Dipper thought, soon they would all believe him. He would prove that he wasn't insane. He would prove that there was a pattern. He would show them all.

_Whispered to him were demands. Demands that burdened his soul._

After hours of walking, Dipper finally reached a thick metal door and beside it was a keypad. He typed the code into the keypad and the door gave a hiss, as if sighing, and it opened. Beyond the door was a secret greater than anything the notes could tell him about, something that even the Journal hadn't been able to describe fully.

The room beyond was dimly lit, with wiring trailing hazardously across the floor. In the very back of the room, a strange metal machine was bolted against the wall. It was shaped like an isosceles triangle and it pointed towards the ground like a giant arrow. The center of the device was occupied by a hole, whose edges were rimmed with strange symbols. When Dipper reached the back of the room, he dropped his bag and pulled out a weld and a welding mask.

He spent hours working on the machine, not bothering to eat or rest. He cringed, his arms were hurting like hell. If Mabel ever found out what he was doing to himself...- _Mabel!_ Dipper glanced at his watch, which read 10:00 pm. His sister was going to kill him when he went back to the Shack this late into the night. He quickly made a last few touches to the machine before reaching for the lever to activate the device. Dipper's hand hovered above the lever as he hesitated. For a split second, he wondered why he was doing this. What was the point? Immediately as he thought those words, the whispers in his head turned into screams. Ear splitting screams. Among the mindless babble of words, there were two that Dipper heard prominently as he clutched his head in pain.

**D̢̯̝̲̝̜̗̘ͧͪ͑ͣ͑͑̅͡Ơ̹̱̳̺̦̼̟͎̿̃ ̭̖̖̭͖̈́ͮ̓̓̐̒͘I̭̝̞̖͉ͪͤͦͦ̐͝Ț̭̯̲̞̱̍ͪ̐ͧͯͯ̒̀**

Dipper quickly pulled the lever, causing the pain in his head to stop and the eldritch screams to reduce back to whispers. The machine started to produce a high pitched humming as it began to activate. Any item that was strapped down in the lab, including Dipper, started to float in the air. For a moment, Dipper thought that he had been successful in his venture, maybe the whispers would finally start to leave him alone. But, as if the heavens themselves were trying to prevent him from succeeding, the device sputtered, before shutting down completely. Dipper fell painfully to the ground and cursed. He desperately flipped a series of switches but to no avail. He sighed heavily, another day wasted. Panicking, he realized that everybody would notice that something was happening every time gravity decided to turn itself off. People would begin to notice. After a few minutes of consolation, he had to remind himself that the antigravity would not spread beyond the bunker. Dipper briefly wondered how he knew that before the voices in his head seemed to realize Dipper's failure and quickly decided to punish him for it. A piercing headache throbbed through his skull as he exited the bunker. On the way back to the shack, the whispers started to mumble frantically.

_Whispered to him were threats. Threats that shook his very core._

As Dipper entered the gift shop, Stan looked worriedly at Dipper before asking gruffly, "Kid, where were you? You've been in that forest for, like, twelve hours. What were you even doing in there?"

"I was just exploring," Dipper mumbled in reply, his eyes glancing down hoping that his Grunkle wouldn't try to pry. Stan, fortunately, simply shrugged before turning back to watch his reruns of The Duchess Approves. Mabel, after hearing Dipper arrive through the door, rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on the way down, and stared as condescendingly as she could at him.

"Dippingsauce! you can't keep staying in the forest this late into the night!" the bubbly girl scolded at him, "you know what monsters and other bits and bobs will try to kill you at this time!"

Dipper mumbled quietly in response and tried to walk past her towards the stairs. Before he could escape, Mabel grabbed his arm and pulled him back in front of her. When she looked into his weary face, her eyes softened, "Dipper, I worry for you, you're always staying in that forest and I keep worrying that Jeff or something worst has gotten to you-." She paused in her rant as she looked down at his arms and before saying, "And what happened to your arms anyways, they've been bandaged for days?!"

The twelve year old sleuth glanced downwards sheepishly as Mabel chastised him about taking proper precautions whenever going into the forest.

"Now take off those bandages so that we can treat your cuts properly," Mabel scolded sternly at Dipper, who shied away at her tone.

"I'm fine Mabel," Dipper replied sheepishly while rubbing his bandages absent-mindedly, "they're just scratches."

"JUST SCRATCHES!?" Mabel cried out in protest, "YOU'RE BLEEDING STRAIGHT THROUGH THOSE BANDAGES!"

Sure enough, blood was seeping through the bandages that ran along the entire lengths of both of Dipper's arms, "Fine," Dipper grumbled in annoyance, "but I'm treating my own arms myself."

"Uh uh," Mabel said, "knowing you, you'll just change the bandages and be done with it, even if your arm is about to fall off!"

"Its either that or I leave these bandages on," was Dipper's only response.

Mabel glared at him, hoping that he would change his mind until it was clear that Dipper was standing firm with his choice. "Fine," Mabel grumbled, "just make sure that you use fresh bandages this time."

As Mabel stalked up the stairs, Dipper gave a sigh of relief. That was close, too close. Hurriedly, before she decided to change her mind, he hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. He carefully peeled off the bandages on his arms and peered at the wounds. He cringed when he noticed that had started to ooze pus as well as blood. Knowing that he couldn't get help from anybody, he sighed and wiped the cuts with antiseptic. Afterwards, he glanced at the cuts and nodded in approval, they looked much better now. As he gazed at his arms, it dawned on him that his memory really did have some blanks in it, he couldn't remember how he had so many cuts in his arms. He wondered what the strange symbols carved into his arms meant. Dipper was especially curious about why most of the cuts were shaped like eyes...

* * *

**YAYS! First chapter done! Please review and tell me what you thought about my writing :)))**

**Just a little side note, there might be slight Dipcifica in this story but nothing major (probably).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and fellow writers! This chapter was quite fun to write (thought ****probably isn't that well written :P). I just wanted to say thank you to the two reviewers who made my day with there fantastical comments!** **Williedbadger618 and Hungarian Uzumaki, I'm looking at you two ;)**

* * *

After walking into their bedroom with new, pristine white bandages, Mabel gave Dipper's arms a once over before nodding in approval. They both said their customary "goodnights" to each other before they promptly turned in for the night.

Dipper lay there for what felt like forever, his mind working in overtime as the whispers refused to let him sleep and urged him to find a solution for his problem. Hours later, he couldn't lay still anymore and got out of bed. He trudged to his desk and silently flipped open the Journal before starting to scan the pages that contained the incomplete blueprints. Tirelessly he researched as he read and reread the Journal, making notes for whatever he thought could be the flaw that afflicted his machine. Throughout the night he worked, occasionally glancing at Mabel, making sure that neither she nor her prized pig, Waddles, had woken up. Though he knew he was in a great need of sleep, the voices in his head would always wake him whenever his eyelids started to close. Suddenly and without warning, an intense bout of nausea overtook Dipper. Desperately trying not to retch, he quickly and quietly made his way to the restroom.

After carefully closing the door and making sure to lock it, he knelt over the toilet and immediately vomited. He continued to vomit until the nausea seemed to lessen a bit. Carefully, he stood up and stumbled to the sink. After rinsing his face thoroughly, Dipper looked up at the mirror. Bagged, bloodshot eyes stared back at him. His face was clammy and a sickly pale color. As he felt another wave of nausea overtake him, he fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. He couldn't vomit even if he wanted to, the contents of his stomach had already been emptied. Dipper glanced up at the ceiling, hoping that the pain would go away. The whispers had other plans though. An intense headache started to pound within Dipper's skull as he lay there on the floor. Pain started to wrack all throughout his body, like a thousand knives being stabbed and twisted into his very being. Eventually, the pain was too much for him and he started to convulse, trying his hardest not to cry out in agony. Dipper could not keep completely quiet though. He gasped and sobbed as the unknown force continued to torment him until, almost mercifully, he blacked out.

Instantly after Dipper fainted, his eyes opened again, yet they weren't Dipper's eyes, but the eyes of something ancient looking through Dipper. Grinning maniacally, he stood up jerkily and unwrapped his recently administered bandages to reveal the strange and still raw wounds. Gleefully, he reached for Grunkle Stan's razor and held it almost gently to his skin before beginning to draw...

* * *

When Dipper regained his consciousness, he still lay on the bathroom floor. The voices still whispered to him, but they didn't torture him as they did the night before. He winced as he noticed that the bandages on his arms were undone and that there were new markings covering his already slashed limbs. After cleaning the cuts yet again with another round of antiseptic wipes, he neatly wrapped new bandages around his arms and glanced at the clock on the wall. _Six in the morning._ Dipper thought as he disposed of the old bandages, _hopefully nobody else is up yet__. _Dipper quietly peeked into his and Mabel's room and found the afore mentioned occupant still laying in her bed, oblivious to the horrors that occurred night before. Slowly, he closed the door and quietly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Yawning heavily, he poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table before starting to fill the bowl with milk.

"What are you doing, up so early?" a gravelly voice spontaneously spoke behind him.

Yelping, Dipper dropped the jug of milk and quickly whirled around to see who had spoken.

"Yeesh kid, relax, its just me," Grunkle Stan yawned, scratching himself amiably. Once his body was properly itch free, he watched curiously as Dipper set the milk carton upright with trembling hands, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Muttering quietly, Dipper quickly ate his cereal before setting his bowl into the sink and rushing out of the kitchen. Sighing, Stan jumped as Mabel made her usual noisy and glittery entrance as she plopped down into a seat and, like her brother, poured a bowl of cereal for herself. For a while, Stan and Mabel sat at the table quietly, contently munching on there respective breakfasts. Mabel was the first to break the silence when she asked, "Is it just me or has Dipper been acting a bit... strange, recently?"

Stan glanced at Mabel in surprise as that question came completely out of the blue, yet, it mirrored his thoughts perfectly. "You're not the only one whose noticed," Stan said worriedly, "he's seemed overly paranoid in the past few weeks, like, just before you came in, Dipper began to panic for no reason just because I asked why he was up so early."

"Yeah," Mabel nodded thoughtfully, "he's always so jumpy and it is kinda suspicious that he somehow managed to get out of bed before I did."

"I think he might even have insomnia," Stan continued, "that would explain the bags under his eyes and why he's always getting up so early these days."

"And he spends an unhealthy lot of time in the woods," Mabel replied, "I remember he was trying to tell me about some kind of weird science mumbo jumbo about seeing 'A pattern in the universe' or something but I told him that he must have accidentally eaten some of those strange, glowing mushrooms again..."

"Who are we talking about?" Soos interrupted as he entered the kitchen carrying his tool box and donning his tool belt.

"Judging from what I heard," Wendy said as she followed Soos into the room, "I'd say you guys were talking about Dipper."

"We were discussing his recent strange behavior," Mabel answered the two while scraping the last of her cereal from the bottom of her bowl.

"He has been spending a lot of times in the woods," Soos said helpfully, "maybe that has something to do with it."

"He's probably just doing a lot of monster hunting," Wendy added, "you know how he gets when he is close to catching something exciting."

"But he's always told me whenever he is about to make an important discovery," Mabel protested, "we're the Mystery Twins! Whatever Dipper knows, I know!"

"Apparently not," Stan said, "though maybe you could convince Dipper to take you with him today when he goes exploring."

"He'll probably just run off again," Mabel grumbled, "I've already tried asking Dipper to take me with him."

"Take you where?" Dipper said, marching into the room right on cue. However, instead of his usual outfit, he had worn a pair of thick boots and his signature cap was replaced with a pair of welding goggles.

"Hey Bro Bro! We definitely weren't just talking about your strange habits of staying in the woods for almost an entire day and how I was going to go with you so that I could spy on you in order to see if you needed a psychologist or not!" Mabel blurted out quickly while smiling sweetly at the same time.

"What Mabel means to say," Grunkle Stan interjected, groaning internally at Mabel's inability to lie, "is that she is wondering if you would be so kind as to take her with you when you go exploring the woods today."

At the mention of the woods, Dipper visibly stiffened and started to sweat nervously.

"I-I was thinking that m-maybe I could go in alone a-again and have some t-time for m-myself." Dipper stuttered anxiously while rubbing his bandaged arms.

Mabel was about to protest but Stan stopped her, "Sure Dipper, go ahead and go have some fun!"

Dipper stared suspiciously at Stan for letting him off so easily before putting on his backpack and hurrying out the door.

After a brief moment of silence, an enraged Mabel started to rant at Stan, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! HE WOULD HAVE LET ME GO WITH HIM, NOW DIPPER'S IN THE WOODS DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT WHILE WE SIT HERE AND SIP TEA!"

"Hold your horses kiddo," Stan said while gesturing reassuringly to Mabel, "I don't want you diving in there while he does some crazy hoockum that might get you both killed."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I HAVE TO GO WITH HIM!" Mabel protested loudly, "SO THAT HE WON'T GET KILLED!"

"Mabel, I know that you're worried about your brother, but the reason that Columbia went so bad for me was cause I didn't plan out what I was going to do. Once you get your head straight, robbing a bank starts to become child's play." Noticing the other occupants of the room wearing slack jawed expressions, Stan quickly followed up, "Not that I would have anything to do with those recent robberies or anything..."

"But this is Dipper we're talking about," Mabel mumbled quietly, her anger transforming into anxiety. Ignoring Grunkle Stan's inadvertent confessions, "I don't want my brother doing something unbelievably stupid that could get himself killed just because of it."

"Uh, hambone," Soos said to Mabel while gazing out the windows, "would Dipper talking with a certain 'Pacifica Northwest' count as 'doing something unbelievably stupid that could get himself killed'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," Wendy said, looking over Soos's shoulder, "he's doing it right now..."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**As always, I love positive reviews and constructive criticism about my writing. If you fell as if there is something I can improve on, don't be afraid to comment. Every person that comments will receive a special CYBER COOKIE (::) (::)**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! This chapter was relatively hard for me to start because my brain was all like "_You need inspiration ay? Well then, heres some inspiration for a chapter that you don't even know how to implement! MUHAHAHA!"_ So now I have two chapters that just might probably go somewhere close to the end of the story. Thanks a lot brain. **

**Speaking of thanks, thank you to the reviewers who gave me there fantastical comments. For any people who are going to review (hopefully all of you :P) I need to ask you if you think this fanfic has been rushed. Whenever I read it over myself, I feel like it is just too jumpy and quick :P. Please give me your feed back about what you all think :) **

**One more thing, this chapter introduces Pacifica into the story but she doesn't play a big role until at least two more chapters.**

**Oh ****look, I've blabbered on for like half the page... well, enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper sighed in relief as he rushed out of the Mystery Shack. All of their questions were making him nervous. And the voices got agitated easily as well... Shouldering his pack, he started to head down the path when he noticed a slightly out of place limousine that was parked among the rabble of tourist buses. Standing next to the luxury car was a bleach blonde girl in high heels and carrying a purse, which had all sorts of books and papers in it. Stiffening, he tried to stealthily sneak away into the forest... before promptly tripping over a twig and face planting. Praying that nobody had noticed his tumble, Dipper stood up and dusted himself off, before looking up directly at Pacifica Northwest. She looked at Dipper for a moment before blurting out, "You look terrible." When the girl realized how rude that sounded, she started to blush profusely.

Dipper, seemingly not noticing the blush, scowled and replied, "Thanks, people tend to look like crap when the fall on there faces."

"Thats not what I meant," Pacifica, getting over her embarrassment, "You look like you haven't slept in days." Which was true, Dipper's eyes were heavily bagged and his face looked incredibly gaunt.

Worriedly, Pacifica held the back of her hand against Dipper's forehead and asked, "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go lie down."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," swatting away Pacifica's hand, he stared suspiciously at the girl, "Why are you even here in the first place?"

Pacifica turned red again and stammered awkwardly, "Well... I was wondering if we could hang out and... you know, do something or... something."

"Why would you want to hang out with me of all people?" Dipper asked while glaring at Pacifica. The voices told him not to trust her. _She will destroy all that you have worked for. She will destroy all that you hold dear..._

"SHUT UP," Dipper clutched his head, trying to block out the blaring noise in his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, its nothing," Dipper muttered quietly. This did little to reassure Pacifica though. He stood up straight though his body wanted him to curl into a ball to weather out the verbal abuse that the whispers were punishing him with.

"Listen," Dipper continued, warily looking behind him at the forest, "I need to get some important work done in the forest but maybe later we could-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU POOPFACED FIEND!" was Mabel's battlecry as she charged from the Mystery Shack brandishing a baseball bat, "WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING TO MY BROTHER, STOP IT OR I'LL KNOCK THE BLONDE DYE RIGHT OUTA YOUR HAIR!"

"Umm... Mabel," Dipper remarked, grabbing hold of his crazed sister's arm to restrain her, "we're just talking."

"THE LITTLE PIECE OF SHIITAKE'S **(AN: its a kind of mushroom...)** PROBABLY HYPNOTIZING YOU INTO INSANITY!"

"Okay, so first of all, my hair is naturally blonde," was Pacifica's calmly scoffed as she gazed steadily into Mabel's eyes, "and secondly, me? A hypnotist? What are you, some wacked up conspiracy theorist?" (Dipper winced when she said that last bit.)

Dipper's head started to throb as the voices started to chastise him. "Well this has been nice but I really gotta go BYE!" Dipper said before sprinting off hurriedly into the woods.

"WAIT" both Mabel and Pacifica shouted in sync as the started to go after the fleeing Dipper. They stopped once it was clear that they weren't going to catch the preteen and glared at eachother.

"Oh look, you scared him away, GOOD GOING MABEL!"

"Oh so its my fault that my brother needs psychiatric help!" Mabel yelled as her eyes started to water.

Pacifica's steely gaze softened, "What do you mean by 'Dipper needs psychiatric help'?"

"Nothing, I'm probably just overreacting," Mabel wiped the tears from her eyes before hefting her bat, "Now get out before I brain you!"

"Bu-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Pacifica was not intimidated and stood her ground, it was when Stan, Soos, and Wendy came out of the Shack, each respectively carrying a baseball bat, a chair, and an axe, did she finally turn, and walk away as quickly as here heals would allow her to.

"We heard conflict," was Stan's explanation.

"Yeah," Wendy said while hefting her axe, "We were going to help you but the little brat ran off."

"Actually, I was just gonna sit and watch," Soos stated, setting up his lawn chair and plopping down, "Nothing like a good cat fight to brighten a gloomy morning."

"Just go away," Mabel mumbled while running back into the Shack, tears streaming from her eyes.

Watching helplessly as the door slammed behind Mabel, Wendy turned to Soos and Stan saying, "I'll go talk to her."

Before either Soos or Stan could protest, Wendy held up her hand and stated, "Just a girl to girl talk, okay, I'll go see whats bothering her."

Reluctantly, the two let Wendy go up into the attic. It took Wendy a moment to notice Mabel curled up while covering herself in he sweater, leaving only the very top of her head visible.

Slowly kneeling in front of the distraught tween, Wendy gently asked, "Is Mabel still in Sweater Town?"

"Mabel won't be back from Sweater Town for a while," Mabel said, speaking in the third person, "Mabel needs to think about things."

"Like what kinda of things?" Wendy asked kindly, sliding herself closer to Mabel.

"Like what kind of therapist Dipper is going to need." Mabel said, while gesturing slightly at a laptop which had 'therapists' typed into the search bar.

"Why would Dipper need a therapist?" Wendy asked, confused at Mabel's response.

"He hasn't been sleeping well," said Mabel from under her sweater, "and he has been obsessing with the forest."

"That's usually how the kid acts," Wendy protested.

"He also keeps having one-sided conversations when there is nobody else around," Mabel continued, ignoring Wendy's comment, "and he keeps telling me about how 'he has seen great and terrible things' and that 'he has gained an understanding of the universe'."

"Okay, I'll admit that is kinda weird."

"And Dipper stays out in the forest late at night, he says he is exploring but who knows what he could be doing out there!"

"I-"

"And the worst part is that sometimes, I wake up and I hear Dipper laughing in the bathroom, and it isn't normal laughing either, its sounds like he's a psychopath whenever he starts to laugh like that! And when I go to check on him, I hear ripping noises, like something is getting cut to bits in there!"

"Have you tried asking Dipper about the laughing?"

"Yes! And then he tells me he doesn't remember!" Mabel sobbed, "I'm scared for him! I just want him to get well! I just want my brother back!"

"Shh, shhh," Wendy whispered reassuringly as she enveloped Mabel in an embrace, "Its going to be okay, we'll sign Dipper up for the best psychiatrist that is out there."

"R-really?" Mabel asked, sniffing as she slowly peered out from her sweater, "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**And there you have it! Please review and tell what you thought and what you think I can do better :) **

**And don't worry, there will be more Pacifica later in the story if all goes according to my plan... MUHAHAHA... *coughs***

**Anyways... UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I literally wrote and rewrote this chapter four times until I finally wrote this version. This chapter was hard to find inspiration for but I think it turned out rather well. Also, you guys may notice a few small edits that I've done to the previous chapters. Just smoothing them out, nothing fancy. Lastly, this chapter is slightly dark and slightly bloody, no intense gore though.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Unfortunately, Dipper upheld the same routine that he had kept for the passed two weeks, returning to the Shack at the usual late hour. Mabel and Stan both glanced at the disheveled boy before giving each other a quick look. Nodding in agreement, the two began to tell Dipper about what they planned to do the following day.

To put it plainly, Dipper did not like the idea of therapy. Even though Mabel promised him ice-cream if he went along with the appointment, he expressed this sentiment through a lot of yelling, arguing, and, in the end, breaking down into a panic attack. Naturally, both Stan and Mabel reacted calmly and efficiently to help Dipper through his predicament...

"OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD!" Mabel panicked as Dipper hyperventilated on the ground, "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD IT TO HIM MORE GENTLY!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW HE WOULD BREAK DOWN JUST CAUSE I TOLD HIM THAT HE NEEDED THERAPY?!" Stan replied anxiously, trying to think of some way to calm the distraught pre-teen. Pondering for a second, Stan continued, "You know, when I put it like that, it does kinda sound a bit rough."

Dipper continued to sob quietly on the ground as he waited for the waves of anxiety, coupled with the Voice's verbal torment, to cease. _They think you're insane. They want to put you away. They want to punish you. They know, They know, Theyknow, TheyknowTheyknowTheyknowTheyknowtheyknowtheyknowtheyknow._

Dipper clutched his head and curled into the fetal position as his head was assaulted with skull splitting pain. Fear gripped him in its cold grasp as he tried to quell the surging irrational onslaughts of anxiety and terror. He felt someone pick him up and carry him up the stairs. He wanted to move, he wanted to run, but his body seemed paralyzed. Whoever carried him to his roomed deposited gently onto his bed. Still hyperventilating, Dipper felt Mabel sit next to him. He curled up even more tightly when he felt her touch his back. Stan stood by the door and watched worriedly as Mabel tried to get Dipper to relax.

"Its going okay," cooed Mabel as she continued to massage his back, "everything is going to be alright."

After for what seemed like forever, Dipper breathing slowed and his sobs started to quiet down. Eventually, the room went silent as the lull of Mabel's voice and the gentle relaxation supplied by the massage lured Dipper to sleep.

Uncharacteristically sober, Mabel sighed, saying, "Well at least we managed to get him to sleep, I can't remember the last time I saw him rest."

Nodding in agreement, Stan said, "Hopefully he will have a good nights sleep, maybe the psychiatrist will know how to help Dipper if he ever has another attack."

"I would prefer that the psychiatrist never needed to treat that in the first place," Mabel shuddered before inquiring, "What did you say the psychiatrist's name was again?"

"I don't remember to be honest, though I think his name was somewhere along the lines of 'William Codex'."

* * *

Dipper did not have a good nights sleep. It was, in fact, the very opposite of a restful evening. Even in his dreams the Voices decided to plague his mind. Swirling symbols surround him as he drifted through the incomprehensible jumble that was his dreams. He dreamt of dark shapes, malevolent beings that would love nothing more than to rip him to pieces. He saw horrors, monsters that would make even Manly Dan kneel and weep. But most horrifying were the visions of depravity. He saw undead zombies, ripping apart his loved ones. He saw fire, raining death from the skies. The most horrifying image of them all was, however, Gideon, smiling maniacally whilst holding a dripping knife, his eyes glowing yellow. At his feet, was the decrepit body of a small, brunette girl. Silently screaming, Dipper watched all of this, unable to rip his eyes away from the malicious spectacle. In the background of all the horror, Dipper heard a Voice above all the others, laughing gleefully as Dipper heard something start to crack.

His dreams were, in the very essence of the word, nightmares.

* * *

Waking up abruptly, Dipper tried, to sit up, only to realize that Mabel had decided to sleep across him that night. Trying to shut out the image of her, bloodied and dismembered, Dipper nudged her, trying to wake her up. He winced when he noticed that his bandages needed to be replaced. Knowing that nothing short of a category eleven earthquake **(I know, there is no such thing... YET)** would wake her up, he resolved to lay back and try to rest some more. Closing his eyes, he saw that vision, the one of his twin screaming in pain with blood running freely from a variety of wounds. Quickly opening his eyes, Dipper decided that he definitely wasn't going to need any sleep any time soon. Slowly, he tried to wriggle his way out from under Mabel, cursing his noodle arms for not being strong enough to move her.

Mabel shifted and yawned loudly, before leaping out of bed and looking around in panic, "Who!? What!? Where!?"

"Finally!" Dipper said, getting out of the bed before stretching, "I thought you'd never get off of me."

Gaining her bearings, Mabel rushed over to Dipper before fussing over him, "How are you feeling? Is your head hurting? Do you need and Tylenol? How about an Advil? I could have Grunkle Stan fix up some Stan-Cakes for you-"

"I'm fine Mabel," Dipper interrupted, forcing a smile as he tried to suppress another vision, "really, I'm fine."

"Great!" exclaimed Mabel, "Then its just the two of us, the town, and no going into the forest until your appointment with the doc tomorrow."

Dipper protested at the last part, stuttering incoherently until Mabel silenced him by bwopping him on the mouth with her hand.

"Uh uh uh, its quality family time for the entire day!" Mabel said excitedly, before flatly stating, " and don't even think about sneaking into the woods, Stan will be watching."

Grumbling, Dipper half heartedly followed as Mabel rushed enthusiastically down the stairs. After a one sided cheerful breakfast, Dipper hurriedly rewrapped his bandages and let Mabel drag out of the Shack to whatever activity she had planned for the day.

* * *

After a few hours of gaming at the arcade, along with enough candy to give an elephant a stomach ache, Dipper was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Strangely, the Voices had decided not to punish him from defecting from what they wanted. In fact, the air felt quite empty without the constant chatter of Whispers and Screams. Not that he minded of course. Dipper's anxiety however, wasn't lessened. For one thing, there was the threat of the psychologist hanging over his head, like an ominous storm. And the Voices may have decided not to punish him, but the Visions assaulted his mind every time he blinked.

_Blink._ The town, being sucked into a gargantuan vortex. _Blink. _

_Blink._ Zombies, ripping apart Grunkle Stan._ Blink._

_Blink. _Mabel, laying decrepitly on the ground with blood pooling around her body. _Blink._

"So what do you say?" a bright voice interrupted his trance.

"Huh?" Dipper asked, shaking his head as he tried to forget what he had seen.

"I said do you want to head over to the putt putt course silly!" Mabel laughed as she saw Dipper's confused expression.

"You really want to go back to the place where we almost got killed by miniature golf ball people?" Dipper stated blatantly.

"Yep!" was Mabel's chipper reply as she led them to the Shack to grab their golf clubs, "Besides, I filed a complaint about the golf course having 'strange vermin' in the holes, so after a few rounds of gassing, the lilli-whatsits were smart enough to leave!"

Having made their way to the course, the two paid the entry fee and entered the now homicidal golfball free course.

After dominating her way through the first three holes, Mabel felt indestructible. Having resorted to keeping track of Mabel's score after he managed to bean the golf course caretaker, Dipper leaned against a plastic tower.

Mabel, priming her swing as she focused intensely, started to swing, only for her stroke to be wildly misplaced when she heard a familiar voice cry out, "Dipper!"

The pair turned and saw a familiar, smiling blonde sauntering over to them, waving with one hand and grasping a golf club in the other.

Dipper's expression was one of indifference. Mabel, however, glared at the approaching figure, her grip tightening around her club and snarled with an expression of pure malice, "Pacifica..."

* * *

**And from this point onwards, it shall be decreed that Pacifica shall start playing a more major role in this store (which I'll admit is still slightly underdeveloped, BUT THAT WILL CHANGE!) **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it. It is kinda frustrating seeing people read my story, only to not give me feedback ;(.**


	5. Chapter 4

**You know you have no life when you get excited over 5 reviews for one chapter XD. But seriously, thank you all for reviewing, your kind words really lifted my spirits!**

**This chapter is my longest yet so prepare ****yourselves for a wall of text.**

* * *

Pacifica made her way towards they pair, avoiding little kids and other obstacles as she attempted navigate her way through the treacherous course. Mabel could only watch as she prayed to whatever deity was out there. Please trip, please trip, please trip, please trip. She thought desperately. Unfortunately for her, Pacifica elegantly arrived at their hole with a bright smile.

"Dipper, I didn't know you played mini-golf!"

After giving the blonde a look of indifference, the twelve year old said flatly, "I don't, I wouldn't be able to hit a golf ball out of a paper bag, I'm just here to keep Mabel's score."

As if she had just noticed Mabel for the first time, Pacifica's eyebrow raised, "Well maybe I could teach you a thing or two, I am nationally ranked after all."

"I don't think the golf course guy would like that," Mabel said hurriedly, pointing towards a scrawny teen wearing a corny medieval king outfit who was rubbing a bag of ice against a rather large lump on his head, "Besides, Dipper and I were planning spend the day, just the two of us, twin with twin, mono on mono, y'know?"

"I'm sure Dipper doesn't mind," Pacifica replied dismissively before asking Dipper, "Do you?"

"Don't see why not," he said, his expression still impassive. Mabel really wished she could know what he was was going on in her twin's head, because he really must be insane to invite their arch-nemesis, second only to Gideon and Bill, to hang out with them!

"Great! So maybe I could help you with your golf stroke a bit, cause by the look of that dork over there, you really need to improve your aim."

"Sure," Dipper shrugged.

Noticing the bandages for the first time, Pacifica asked him with concern, "Dipper, what happened to your arms."

Stiffening, Dipper's indifferent expression morphed into one of nervousness as he rushed out an explanation, "J-just an accident in the w-woods! Nothing t-to worry about at all!"

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Pacifica shrugged, not wanting to press the issue, before instructing, "So I've noticed that you're grasping the club with a wrong grip..."

Mabel broke out of her trance, which involved a daydream of a blonde getting mauled by the multi-bear, as she heard that Pacifica was instructing Dipper how to swing a club.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA," Mabel waved her hands wildly as she protested, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm teaching your brother how to play mini-golf..." Pacifica answered haltingly.

"WRONG, what you're gonna do is you're gonna hang back out of the way while I teach MY brother how to play!"

Sneering, Pacifica responded vehemently, "Oh, I see how well YOUR training has turned out."

"Yeah, well at least I got good through self teaching and hard work! Not cause I had a fancy tutor and parents who paid bucket loads of cash!"

"You think you could be a better golf tutor than I can?"

"Be a better tutor? I could SCHOOL you at tutoring."

Dipper, oblivious to the escalating cat fight, looked up from practicing strokes and asked, "Wait so do I hold the club like this when I hit the ball?"

Both Mabel and Pacifica took a look at Dipper's grip.

"No Dipper, you're holding it to close to the end," Mabel answered.

Simultaneously, Pacifica said, "Yep, now all you have to work on is aim."

Glaring at each other, the two began to bicker again as a bewildered Dipper watched, uncertain on how he should continue.

Mustering up enough courage, Dipper interjected, "Y'know, maybe if we talked about this like civilized people and maybe-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" both Mabel and Pacifica exploded before continuing their heated argument.

Red faced, Dipper stared at the ground. An image of both Pacifica and Mabel holding bloody knives appeared when he blinked. Rubbing his eyes, the disturbing vision vanished. They hate you. They don't want you. They want you gone. Slowly, Dipper turned and started to walk away from the girls, whose argument somehow had drifted from golfing technique to fashion choices. It was when the two were in the middle of a shouting match about sweaters when they realized that Dipper was checking out of the golf course.

"WAIT!" both of them shouted, scrambling over each other to catch up to him. Once checking out, the duo found Dipper huddled in a bench by the side of the road, staring emptily into space.

Glaring at each other, the two girls started to speak over the other, trying to get both of their points across, "So- How about- do you- we- wanna- grab- go see- a bite- a movie- to eat-"

Dipper stared at them blankly, unable to comprehend the jumble of words the pair had just threw at him, "How about you tell me what you guys wanna do one at a time."

Pacifica piped up before Mabel could speak, "I was thinking maybe you'd want to go to the movies, I hear that the new Ducktective just came out in 3D."

"We can't go to the movies, its lunch time, I'm starving and Dipper's probably starving too! Dipper and I were going to go get something to eat!" Mabel objected, before pointedly asking, "Right Dipper?"

Looking helplessly between the two girls, who were both looking expectantly at him, Dipper said meekly, "How about we go get something to eat…" Mabel pumped her fist victoriously and was starting to gloat until Dipper held up his hand, "And then afterwards, we can go see the Ducktective movie."

Sneering haughtily, Pacifica grinned when she saw Mabel's face go red. The brunette grabbed Dipper's hand furiously as she dragged him towards Greasy's Diner, Pacifica following behind, still wearing that smug expression.

* * *

"You call this food?" Pacifica asked disgustedly, nudging the cheeseburger in that had been placed in front of her by Lazy Susan, who was peering from behind the counter, probably to see if the high and mighty Pacifica Northwest liked her cooking.

Dipper, who was currently chowing down on his third burger, replied, "C'mon, at least try it, it can't be more disgusting than that nasty escargot that you ate at the Mansion party!"

Mabel smiled widely at Pacifica, to widely for it to be real, thought Pacifica dryly, "If you don't want to eat here than maybe you could go back to your wonderful Mansion for lunch, you're probably too wimpy to out a burger anyways."

Pacifica's resolve strengthened, she resolutely picked up her burger and took a massive bite out of it, after chewing for a bit, Pacifica's eyes widened with appreciation, it actually wasn't that bad!

Taking another bite, Dipper smiled thinly as he mirrored her thoughts, "See, commoner food isn't that bad."

With a pleasant smile, Pacifica waved over Susan, who was shaking visibly with nervousness, "You wouldn't mind if I ordered another burger would you?"

Wiping sweat from her brow, Susan quickly choked out, "Of course your majest- I mean, of course Ms. Northwest! Right away Ms. Northwest!"

Dipper watched with amusement as Lazy Susan scrambled back into the kitchen, "Told you it wouldn't taste so bad."

After finishing their meals, Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel started to head over to the theater. Pacifica insisted on paying for the tickets inspite of Dipper's objections. Mabel, making the best of the situation, got a large buttered popcorn, and a jumbo bag of candy. Dipper settled with a Pit Cola while Pacifica just bought a water. As the screening began and the lights started to darken, the trio donned their IMax 3D glasses. Mabel loved it, laughing throughout the entire movie, to the embarrassment of Dipper. Pacifica would deny having liked the movie but to be honest, she was kind of a big fan of the silly franchise. Dipper however, was too distracted to enjoy the movie. The Voices, sensing an opportunity, began their torment. On the big screen, when the audience saw a family friendly action movie, Dipper saw gruesome scenes of gore. All around him, he felt someone… or something, watching him. Turning around, he saw that behind him, peering at him, were hundreds of eyes, floating aimlessly, disembodied, staring at him. Dipper, feeling woozy, oblivious to the worried gasps of the two girls who sat next to him, fell out of his seat. Crawling out of the isle, he knelt and vomited. His vision was fuzzy. He tried to stand up, but fell back down onto the floor. He vaguely felt two pairs of arms help him up. He tried to shake them off but he couldn't. He saw a bathroom door and rushed in. The hands let him. He leaned over a toilet and hurled again. Pain began to assault him, the Voices chattering gleefully. Not now, Dipper thought, I can't have an episode now. Heedless to his inner pleading, the Voices pummeled him with their torment.

He heard someone knock on the door and ask, "Dipper, are you okay? Should I call Stan to take us home?"

The Voices and pain suddenly stopped. Dipper wearily rose from the floor. Stumbling out of the door, he met up with Mabel and Pacifica, both wearing concerned looks on their faces.

Smiling weakly, Dipper said, "I'm feeling fine now, do you want to go back to the movie?"

"I think," Mabel said, grabbing Dipper by the shoulders and pushing him towards the exit, "That we should probably head back to the Shack and quite possibly have you spend the rest of the day in bed."

"Wait!" Pacifica cried out, trying to catch up with the two, digging in her purse, she pulled out a bottle labeled Ibuprofen, "Here, take this, it'll help with nausea."

Grasping the bottle, Dipper nodded his thanks before Mabel forcefully pulled him out of the theater.

"See ya Pacifica!"

"Bye Dipper!" Pacifica replied.

As Dipper was about to ingest one of the ibuprofen pills, Mabel smacked the tablet away and swiped the bottle before spiking it into a nearby trashcan.

"Mabel! What are you doing!"

"Saving you," Mabel replied nonchalantly, "The she-demon probably gave you a bottle of poison pills."

"C'mon Mabel," Dipper groaned in exasperation, "I know you don't like Pacifica but she's actually quite nice."

"To you maybe, but I know how evil she really is! I CAN SEE IT IN HER EYES!"

"Mabel, you could see evil in a gummy koala if you set your mind to it."

"I'll have you know that the gummy koala gave me indigestion, it was trying to kill me from the inside out!"

"Mabel," Dipper rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "You're just overreacting about this."

"I'm just looking out for you! Besides, after the psychiatrist fixes you up tomorrow, you'll be able to see that Pacifica is pure evil."

* * *

Once returning to the Mystery Shack, Mabel told Stan what had happened at the theater. In Mabel's version, Pacifica was an evil which who had cursed Dipper with a sickness while Mabel was helpless to save him. After clarifying that, no, Pacifica is not and evil witch and that he just wasn't feeling well, Stan forcefully made Dipper go to bed, even though it was only five o'clock in the afternoon. Dipper stalked up the stairs, grumbling about how he was fine. Once she was alone, Mabel brought out a large roll of colored paper and began to plot how to keep her brother and Pacifica away from each other, using glitter and colored markers.

"Whoa there kiddo, what's that?" Wendy asked, coming into the living room for her 'break' (Stan calls it slacking time).

"Just my plan of how to save Dipper from Pacifica's evil ways."

"Is that brat bothering you two," the red-head growled as she cracked her knuckles, "I could pay her a visit, rough her up a bit."

"Its cool, I got it covered," Mabel said as she scribbled away on the paper, "Its just that Pacifica keeps bothering us, always looking for Dipper and butting her way into our sibling quality time!"

Catcalling, Wendy wolfishly grinned, "Looks like the kid has an admirer!"

"Dipper? What could Pacifica, or any girl for that matter, see in Dipper?"

"You don't give him enough credit," Wendy snorted, lounging in Stan's recliner, "Kids actually rather nice, albeit dorky and awkward, but you'd probably be impressed if a boy saved YOU from being killed by a ghost."

Yeah, I guess you're right," said Mabel thoughtfully, before frowning, "I still don't trust that witch though, even if she is the only girl that thinks my brother is attractive."

The girls' conversation was interrupted by a crotchety voice from the kitchen.

"Well, thats my cue," Wendy sighed, stretching before heading back to the gift shop, "Just remember, give the girl the benefit of the doubt."

"Benefit of the doubt," Mabel stared scrutinizingly at her sparkly diagrams, "The only benefit Pacifica is gonna get from me is the benefit of a one way ticket out of Gravity Falls."

She reached for the glitter, only to find that Waddles had decided that the sparkles would make an adequate meal. Groaning, Mabel got up from the ground and started up the stares to grab another bottle of glitter. Arriving at the attic, Mabel opened the door to find Dipper reading at his desk. In front of him were diagrams of his own, only they were complicated schematics which, to Mabel, were incomprehensible. Frowning, Mabel walked up to Dipper and grabbed the Journal from his hands.

Holding it just out of reach from Dipper, Mabel said, "I thought Stan and I told you to get some sleep, you need to rest if you're gonna recover from that curse- erm... sickness."

"Its to early to sleep!" Dipper protested, desperately reaching for the Journal, "I was just doing some research, okay? Nothing big!"

"Uh huh," Mabel glanced at the blueprints flooded the desk, "And research for... what... exactly?"

"Just a theory!" Dipper responded quickly, too quickly.

Suddenly, Mabel was struck with a brilliant idea, "How about I keep the Journal until you fall asleep and when you wake up, you can have it back!"

"NO!" Dipper shouted, stilled trying to snatch the worn book.

"Then you don't get the Journal at all," Mabel said smugly.

Sputtering indignantly, Dipper grudgingly complied. Crawling into his bed, he lay down and tried to get to sleep. As usual, the Voices prevented him from getting any sort of rest. Whispering to him, showing him their twisted thoughts. He dared not get up thought, as he felt Mabel's eyes staring at him from across the room. After a while, he heard Mabel rise and walk out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her. Surveying the room, Dipper didn't see any sign of the Journal, which was expected. Sighing, he reached under his pillow and grabbed a marker. He then flipped on the portable black light which he had hidden under his bed before directing toward the adjoined wall. Complex calculations appeared on the wall where the light was shown. Pressing the marker against the wood, Dipper continued his project, striving to find a solution. The Solution. They thought he was insane. They thought he was mad. _He'd show them, _Dipper thought grimly, _He'd show them all._

* * *

**And there you have it, my longest (and probably most boring) chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought and what you think I could improve on as a writer!**

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me! :3**

**Sorry about the long update time, couldn't figure out how to get this chapter right. By the time we get to summer, the updates will come pouring in, I promise (especially cause of the new episode coming 'supposedly' out in June).**

**Even though I've written this chapter at least six times, it still isn't as refined as I would like it to be... (and excuse me if I got some facts wrong, I'm no master of the mind but I know a few characters in this story that are...) **

**Hope you guys enjoy ;)**

* * *

Dipper shifted in his seat for the hundredth time, impatiently glancing at the clock every few seconds, as if hoping it would somehow stop. Stan calmly sat in his seat. Mabel, unlike her two companions, was out of her chair and frolicking around the room, looking at the variety photos that dotted the walls of the waiting room.

"Dipper! Look at this one!" Mabel exclaimed, pointing excitedly at a recent picture depicting two men. One of them was impeccably dressed, wearing a black pinstriped suit with a yellow tie. The other man was significantly shorter than the first, wearing baggy pants and suspenders. Prominent on the shorter man's admittedly drab (*cough* HIDEOUS *cough*) face was a deep, sad frown. In fact, it seemed that all the photos had two things in common, first thing being that the well dressed man was in all of them, and the second being that all his associates seemed to be overly depressed.

"Doesn't Toby look so happy?" Mabel continued. Dipper's response was gripping his chair even more tightly, if that was even possible, when the clock started to close in on three o'clock.

"Dipper Pines." a bored voice called from the front desk, "Dr. Codex will see you now."

Stiffly standing up, Dipper looked at the ominous door with resignation before taking resolute steps, determined not to tremble. Pausing at the door, he looked behind him to make sure that Stan and Mabel had followed him. Stan placed his hand reassuringly on Dipper's shoulder, silently urging him to open the door. Resting his hand on the knob, he was about to turn it when the door flew open, revealing the same tall man that was depicted in the surrounding photos.

Cheerfully the man gestured to the trio, "Come in! Come in!"

He quickly ushered in the flustered Dipper before speedily slamming the door in both Mabel and Stan's faces. Bewildered, they glanced at each other before sending the desk lady a questioning look.

As if she were used to answering such looks, the lady replied while still having her faced buried in her book, "Dr. Codex likes to work with his patients alone, says that other people distract him."

"But Dipper needs us!" Mabel protested, "And we want to know what's wrong with Dipper too!"

"Mabel honey," Stan said, pulling Mabel away from the door, "The doctor can tell us after the appointment."

Grudgingly, Mabel let Stan sit her back down in her seat.

Mabel glared at the door, before proceeding to hop out of her seat and observe some more pictures, "OOOH, Grunkle Stan! Look at this one!"

* * *

Dipper was led into a brightly lit room, where cushions of all sorts covered every available surface. Couches were also commonplace in the chamber, with the only hard looking piece of furniture being a hardwood desk which dominated the center of the room.

"Please take a seat!" the man smiled, gesturing to a particularly cushy looking recliner.

"As you probably already know, my name is Dr. William Codex, but you can just call me Will!" the doctor flourished. Something about the voice made Dipper freeze. It sounded familiar, almost like…

_So you're not a complete idiot then._

Thats not possible.

_Oh but it is._

The Voice… he can't be the Voice.

_How would you know that, you're merely a slave to my will..._

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

Thiscouldn'tbehappeningthiscouldn'tbehappeningthiscouldn'tbehappening.

Hyperventilating, Dipper fell back in his seat before curling up into the ball. On the verge of a panic attack, he looked up at the supposed psychiatrist, whose amiable smile had morphed into a malicious one.

William Codex cradled Dipper head in his lap.

He whispered to Dipper in a sing song voice, "Oh Pine Tree, we are going to have so much f̞̞̦̝̰̙͢u̱̟͟͡n̸̵̫͇̻̝ !"

* * *

Mabel lay on the carpeted floor. Stan sat across from where she had fallen, impatiently checking his watch every now and then. It had been over an hour and Dr. Codex still didn't seem to be anywhere close to finishing with Dipper. He hoped there hadn't been any complications but with the kid's recent behavior, Stan didn't think that that was likely. When the door finally did open, Stan and Mabel both leapt from their positions and rushed to listen to what the doctor had to say. Dr. Codex himself looked mighty pleased with himself, humming a strange tune under his breath. Dipper himself didn't look any better than when he went into the room in the first place. His eyes gazed dazedly ahead, every so often, he would look behind him, as if making sure he wasn't being followed. Wordlessly, he hobbled over to a chair and seated himself before and muttered too quietly for neither Mabel or Stan to hear what he was saying. Mabel followed her sibling and tried to coax Dipper from his position.

Stan confronted the psychologist and said, "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Yes, his case is quite an interesting one…" Dr. Codex mumbled absentmindedly as he adjusted his tie.

"Well, what do you diagnosis then?" Stan growled, annoyed at the doctor's seeming lack of care.

"I would say a severe case of schizophrenia and chronic insomnia."

"Schizophrenia?!" Stan gasped in disbelief, rubbing his head as he felt a migraine set in.

"Yup," Dr. Codex responded, popping the p, "And I'd say he's suffering from social anxiety, judging from the way he was stuttering when we had our... conversation."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?"

The psychiatrist simply checked his nails while replying, "Well, start by letting him do what he wants, a patient's condition will usually worsen if people aren't ready to accept him."

"What about his social anxiety?" Stan asked, "Is there anything we can do about that?"

"Thats what this is for," Dr. Codex exclaimed dramatically as he flourished a small orange bottle, "Serotonin, take it once before breakfast, and once before dinner, and little Dipper should be as good as new when it comes to socializing with fellow human beings."

"You're sure this stuff will help Dipper with his... issue?"

"As certain as the sun shines every morning," Dr. Codex said jovially.

"If you say so..." Stan mumbled before shouting at Mabel, who was still poking her brother who had refused to talk about what the appointment was like, "Stop harassing you brother Mabel, we're leaving!"

Dr. Codex then snapped his fingers, as if just realizing something, "Almost forgot! Don't be afraid to bring Dipper back if he's still having issues, I think he quite enjoyed our little chat."

"Will do!" Mabel said before running towards the door, yelling back at the doctor before leaving, "Thanks Dr. Codex!"

He waved his farewell as Stan and Mabel had to forcefully drag Dipper out of the building, who seemed to not care about what was going on around him.

Once the trio left the room, Dr. William Codex's friendly smile morphed into an impossibly wide, malicious grin. His eyes flashed yellow and his pupils narrowed into slits.

Quietly, he responded, "Oh no _Shooting Star,_ thank you..."

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Mabel asked as she repeatedly 'bwopped' Dipper's nose. Dipper stared at the floor of the car blankly, mumbling indiscernibly under his breath. Mabel's efforts to get Dipper to hold a conversation ended in failure, as she still hadn't managed to coax and straight answer out of Dipper by the time Stan parked the car in front of the Shack.

Stan turned to Dipper before he could exit the car, "Well, its about dinner time so I need you to take these pills beforehand."

Dipper held the bottle gingerly before shuffling into the Shack so that only Mabel and Stan were left outside.

Mabel turned to Stan and asked innocently, "What's schizophrenia?"

Stan cringed inwardly, trying to formulate an answer that wouldn't give Mabel a heart attack, "Well Mabel schizophrenia is an... urm... condition where... the ...um... patient experiences... hallucinations... of a sort..."

Mabel stared at Stan blankly before blurting out, "Like when I get high on Smile Dip?"

"Exactly!" Stan said, happy that he had managed to get his point across, before realizing what Mabel had just said, "Wait... WHAT?"

"So Dipper is hallucinating about things?" Mabel continued curiously, "Like he would maybe... see or hear things that aren't really there?"

"Its a bit more complicated than that..." Stan answered, racking his brain for a proper explanation, "There are other symptoms and side effects of schizophrenia, like paranoia and insomnia."

"So Dipper is going coocoo bananas?" Mabel asked.

Stan sighed, thinking about what the twin's parents would do to him if they ever found out what was going on, "Yes, Dipper is going coocoo bananas."

Mabel stood still, processing what she just heard before grinning widely, "Then we just do what the doctor said and let Dipper take his medication and he should be as good as new before anyone notices anything is wrong!"

Stan patted Mabel's head before guiding her inside, "Hopefully Mabel, but I get the feeling that the psychiatrist may have a few loose screws himself..."

* * *

After poking at his food for ten minutes without consuming any of it, Dipper excused himself before heading to the attic.

Mabel stared at his retreating form sadly before referring to Stan, "Thats the fifth dinner in a row he's refused to eat anything."

"He'll get over it," Stan replied while slurping happily at a can of brown meat, "Kid has enough common sense to eat when he's hungry."

* * *

_THERE'S NOTHING WRONG, _Dipper thought to himself furiously, overlooking his notes and calculations for the nth time. It was hard enough formulating these diagrams with the Voices constantly hammering his mind. Apparently, with the recent lack of progress, the Voice and his minions had decided to add some incentive. Dipper whimpered at the thought of the torment that he would be put through if he didn't manage to succeed by the deadline.

He saw things, horrible things. Things that should not be seen. Things that did not belong in this world. Clutching his head in pain, he started to giggle hysterically. For a moment, Dipper wondered why he was giggling, he shouldn't be giggling, he was in pain. He retched but there was nothing to throw up, due to him not eating any dinner.

Then the answer came to him in a flash of inspiration. The answer was so obvious, how could he not have seen it before. He ignored the pain in his head and started to scribble and scratch furiously onto his diagrams. He laughed, the solution was so simple. So plain. So obvious. He wrote and wrote, not stopping even when his sister walked into the room. Ignoring Mabel's worried looks, he continued to write. Why was the ink red? He was using a blue pen. He started to feel lightheaded but forged on. Dipper hardly noticed his bandages turning a dark crimson. Glancing at his watch briefly, Dipper noted that it was already one in the morning. With one final scribble with his red smeared pen, he held the stack of pages up and smiled. It was done. He had the answer. Now they would believe him. He giggled again, delirious with pain. Reading the first page, he sighed happily. Maybe he should've been worried that the writing was in red. Maybe he should've been worried that the page was written in symbols that he shouldn't have been able to understand. But all that Dipper cared about was that it was almost done. It was almost complete.

* * *

**I know, I know, it was rushed at best. I tried my hardest though and I promise that later chapters won't be as bad! **

**Until next time...**


End file.
